


Firework

by bravo319986



Series: Jason's Life [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, We Just Love Each Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo319986/pseuds/bravo319986





	1. Chapter 1

杰森緩慢的為他的導師繫上黑色的鋼環，確保兩顆飽滿的球體被完整地凸顯出來，又檢查束縛的程度，他可不希望玩得太開心而造成什麼不可逆的後果，潔白的肌膚上覆蓋一層短粗的毛髮，上次除毛的效果已經失效了，用手指感受那粗硬的觸感，布魯斯腹部肌肉開始收縮，被口塞堵住的嘴發出情慾的呻吟，杰森欣賞的看著陷入慾望當中的導師，月光在如大衛般精實的肉體披上一層柔和的外衣，布魯斯半蹲在地上，僅用腳尖支撐全身的重量，雙手被俘綁在後背，頑皮的用腳掌磨蹭暗紅的點端，杰森滿意的感覺腳心被前液弄得黏濕

他用另一腳踢了踢布魯斯有些顫抖的小腿肚，畢竟這姿勢已經維持一個小時，再加上杰森時不時挑逗的動作，即使是強悍的蝙蝠俠也差不多到達可承受的限度，杰森知道這點，這是他跟布魯斯一次又一次試驗出來的，從他還是羅賓開始

是的，杰森在還沒成年前就和布魯斯發生關係，杰森不管是復活前還是復活後都確認了這種類似於伴侶的行為，就只有他跟布魯斯擁有，連神奇小子都沒有，當然，他們之間在杰森未成年沒有真正的侵入行為，布魯斯教導杰森一切的技巧，鞭打的角度跟力道、綁縛的鬆緊程度、下流淫穢的語言攻擊，他們一點點測驗讓布魯斯快樂而不會傷害到他的施受範圍，布魯斯需要疼痛才能獲得生理上的快感，杰森那時喜歡看著布魯斯因為他的動作而達到顛峰，他也會命令布魯斯用手、用嘴來取悅，那是一段開心的時光

布魯斯順從的坐下，地面已經鋪上紅黑方格圖樣的羊毛毯，坐下時也不會感覺到冰涼，杰森繼續用腳擠壓布魯斯巨大的慾源，並將流出的前液抹在布魯斯結實的大腿肌肉上，他坐在布魯斯硬如鋼鐵的大腿上，親暱的抱住他的導師，用皮製衣物與布魯斯的肌膚接觸，手指在形狀優美的背脊上滑動，杰森用牙齒輕咬布魯斯的喉結，"告訴我，你想要什麼？皮鞭、木板還是我的手"，杰森抵住布魯斯的額頭，對方滾熱的汗水在接觸的地方被感受，布魯斯綱藍色的眼睛燃起火焰，"手"，低沉的聲音帶著急促

杰森一巴掌扇了過去，力道很大，布魯斯潔白的臉上出現紅色的巴掌印，沒有遲疑，杰森在另一邊補上了一下，他抓住布魯斯黑色的短髮往後一扯，露出頸部，舌頭從鎖骨一路向上，在喉結處調皮地畫圈，於下巴處留下一個咬印，最後侵入有些乾燥的嘴唇與他最愛的男人相連

"你看，這是屬於我的"杰森撫摸布魯斯的臉，"真好，這代表你屬於我對吧？"

"當然，我是屬於你的"布魯斯舔舐青年的眼角，撫平他心中的不安

杰森把自己的頭埋在布魯斯寬大的肩膀裡，"是的，我們屬於彼此"他解開布魯斯雙手的束縛，"現在，把我抱到床上，脫下我的衣服，用你喜歡的方式"他貼在布魯斯耳邊輕語"操我"，布魯斯本以碩大的慾望又大了一圈，竟將鋼環撐破了，"天啊！有人迫不及待了嗎？"聽到金屬斷裂的聲音，杰森笑了出來，他愛死布魯斯為他失控的表情

布魯斯用力撕開杰森身上的皮質衣褲，儘管那完整勾勒出杰森精瘦的身材，不過他知道杰森在復活後總是缺乏安全感，這也正是他們這段關係開始有了鮮血，皮膚之間的直接接觸跟溫熱的血液能給杰森一種生命的感覺，他俯下身用舌尖開始舔著淡棕色的乳尖，直到它堅挺發硬才換到另一邊給予相同的對待，杰森發出滿足的叫聲，雙手放在布魯斯的肩頭緩緩按著，獎勵布魯斯的行為

"直接進來吧！不過要慢慢的，讓我感覺你的每一部分進入我體內的感覺"彷若賽壬的嗓音誘惑著布魯斯，他將硬的發疼的陰莖抵住杰森的臀部，那穴口在前端抵住時放鬆肌肉，讓布魯斯毫不費力地進入，他根據杰森的命令緩緩進入，杰森摸著因汗水而閃著亮澤的胸膛，手指輕輕揉著剛剛被布魯斯舔過的乳頭，"很好，真是個好男人，布魯斯"

當布魯斯的大腿跟杰森的臀部親密貼合時，"哦！"杰森發出貪愉的呻吟，"我想躺著你的胸膛"他命令著

布魯斯將他抱起，以插入的位置為軸心將杰森旋轉一圈，"爹地真乖，要獎勵你才行呢！"用力收縮臀部，讓腸肉更緊密貼合布魯斯驚人的陰莖，"退出去再用力插進來"他仰頭咬著布魯斯的下巴

"對...就是那裡，再用力一點"無力地倒在布魯斯的懷中，杰森沙啞的表示滿足，每次布魯斯頂進來的時候都精準的頂到前列腺的位置，過度的刺激使杰森全身開始輕微抖動唯有洞口被布魯斯用前端操得柔軟，輕輕一碰就主動容納布魯斯進入，"再多頂一點，我准許你留在裏頭操我，射在我的裡面讓我感覺你"

布魯斯用雙手扶住杰森的腰開始激烈晃動，房間裡充滿了淫糜的撞擊聲跟杰森一聲比一聲更尖銳的叫聲，"布魯斯...布魯斯..."他呼喊著他的愛人，當他的聲音轉變成氣音時，杰森的肌肉開始收縮，他用力夾緊布魯斯的陰莖，只受到前列腺撞擊而沒有被撫摸的慾望就這樣噴灑出乳白色的生命之源，布魯斯因為杰森射精時的肌肉收縮而造成更多刺激，他用力一點在杰森前列腺的位置釋放自己的精華，一股一股撞擊在那個點上，"啊！"杰森因為這樣的撞擊而又高潮了起來，這次射出的只是透明的液體"好多啊！"他摸著有些鼓起的腹部滿足的笑道，"看來你沒有去找別人嗎！"

才剛釋放過的陰莖沒有軟化的趨勢，堅硬的待在杰森的腸道內，堵住裡頭的液體流出，有布魯斯的精液跟杰森的腸液，布魯斯一下一下慢慢舔著杰森因情慾而泛紅的耳垂，"你忘了嗎？我是屬於你的"輕輕的一點，讓杰森聽到液體在晃動的聲音

布魯斯緩慢的摸著杰森的胸膛，緩和有些快速的呼吸，杰森則在布魯斯的頸部留下一個又一個牙印

杰森望向窗邊，"進來吧！你的呼吸聲太大了"

有一道身影這才從窗戶外跳了進來，是夜翼，"你們..."迪克是想來找他的二弟分享一些情報，卻意外地看到他的二弟跟導師在床上激烈的運動，雖然有想過要逃走，但在聽到杰森迷情的聲音後，腳下就像是生了根一樣，直直地站在窗邊，看著他的導師是如何把杰森操到高潮，貼身的緊身衣在下腹處開始緊繃起來，他對他二弟被操的畫面產生了反應，他把自己帶入布魯斯的位置，想像著當自己進入杰森時他會發出如何甜美的聲音

杰森看著他的大哥高高壟起的下腹，露出了一個笑容，他張開了大腿露出布魯斯還插在裏頭的洞口，迪克看著被深色陰莖撐大到連旁邊的皺褶都被撫平的洞口以及上方粉色還有些濕潤的肉條，嚥了一下口水，慾火在迪克的眼底燃燒

"過來操我，迪克，如果不想的話，我是不會給你第二次機會的"杰森就像傳說中迷惑水手跳海的賽壬，迪克不自覺的往前走了一步

 

迪克仔細觀察自己失而復得的二弟，跟他們一樣，身上也是充滿著大大小小的疤痕，其中最顯眼的就是那道Y字型的傷疤，或許是泡過拉撒路池水，傷疤的顏色很淡幾乎跟杰森的肌膚同一色調，但還是能讓人一眼就看到，從左右的鎖骨開始延伸，在胸腹接觸面相連，一路滑行到胯部，停留在那鼠蹊的位置，那是杰森曾經死去的證明

光滑包裹著手指的凱夫拉制服沿著那個證明一點一點地描繪，透過指尖傳遞的是杰森微高的體溫跟肌肉細微的顫抖，杰森沒有制止迪克的行為，布魯斯也曾做過，為了確認他是真的存在，為了證明他的存在

迪克的眼睛終於看向杰森可愛的慾望，粉嫩的顏色讓迪克的血液再次流向下腹，他望著杰森的眼睛，"可以嗎？"他的聲音有些顫抖

杰森點了點頭，"先把你的制服脫掉"他命令著

第一次迪克抱怨著自己貼身的制服，因為下腹壟起的部分使迪克脫下制服的時間拉長許多，他的肌肉不像布魯斯那樣的黃金完美，他著重於胸口跟大腿，"可以嗎？"他再問了一次

"你可以碰它"，得到許可的迪克用手掌包裹住杰森的前端，用手中的薄繭用刮動脆弱敏感的肌肉，另一隻手則拖住杰森的囊體，用拇指跟食指開始輕柔的攪動，很快的，杰森就將迪克的手掌弄濕，他虛弱的躺在布魯斯身上，全身柔軟的靠在布魯斯強健的軀體上，布魯斯看著兩名養子間的動作，他沒什麼意見，這是杰森要求的而迪克也是自願的，他的杰森值得最好的，不過他也不能讓杰森忘了他的存在，布魯斯大大的手掌貼住杰森的肌膚開始滑動，經歷過風霜歷練的手掌有著一層厚厚的繭，那使得杰森回應著布魯斯的撫摸而顫抖

這是過界的，杰森並沒有命令布魯斯動作，但他們之間本來就不像一般的Dom跟Sub，那通常是還沒被欲望衝擊的時候才會被嚴格遵守的，當杰森被布魯斯拖向漩渦時，主動的一方就換成是布魯斯了，杰森只要享受他導師強壯的肉體就好了，而且，他沒問過布魯斯就拉迪克進來加入他們之間的祕密遊戲，布魯斯不開心也是可以理解的，杰森主動把嘴靠近布魯斯，讓布魯斯將他發出的呻吟都吞下肚

全身都被他最喜歡的兩人撫摸，杰森顫抖地在迪克的手掌上留下乳白的液體，"吃下去，迪克"他的聲音漂浮著，"為了我"

迪克緩緩地將手掌上的液體舔進嘴裡，有著一股月桂香，"吻我"，他聽到杰森那麼說，對著被布魯斯欽得有些腫脹的嫩肉親了下去，靈活的舌頭攪著另一條激烈的交纏再一起，他跟杰森分享了那月桂香

"摸摸它"迪克的手被杰森拉到他跟布魯斯相連的地方，迪克感覺到他導師血液的脈動，他知道他是為了誰而跳動的，洞口軟呼呼的，迪克毫不費力地進入撐得滿滿的地方，手指在裏頭轉了一圈，他摸到杰森軟軟的腸肉跟布魯斯依舊堅硬的陰莖，手指拔出來時，乳白跟透明的液體從小孔流出，迪克的手指上充滿杰森跟布魯斯的混合液

杰森的兩條腿突然扣住迪克的腰部將他貼近自己，"進來迪克，插進來，我要你跟布魯斯一起"迪克的前端抵在那緊密貼合處，"操我，操的我滿滿的，操的我懷上你們的孩子...啊！"

早已被塞滿的肉穴再一次進入一根不相上下的龐然大物，杰森感到刺痛，卻也使得他更加興奮

布魯斯感受到杰森不自然的停頓，雙手揉著杰森相較其他兩人纖細的腰，讓那裏的肌肉放鬆下來，然後給正在杰森體內衝刺的長子一眼

迪克接受到布魯斯的指示，停了下來，"繼續"杰森發出不滿的聲音

迪克抱起杰森使他離開布魯斯的懷中，跟布魯斯一起使力站了起來，杰森夾在兩個厚實的胸膛中間，因為重量的緣故，杰森被頂得更深，他仰起頭"好..深..我喜...歡"

等待杰森放鬆後，迪克跟布魯斯開始一進一出享受杰森的體內，杰森埋首在迪克的肩膀上感受著兩人的撞擊

雙倍的刺激，使杰森很快地射出第四次的液體，因通道變窄而更刺激的兩人沒有停下反而加速撞擊那會讓杰森快樂的位置，杰森感覺下腹湧上了什麼，他小聲地叫道"停...停...我...要..尿了..."眼角流出淚水

迪克吻去他的淚水，"沒關係，小翅膀，不管你是什麼樣子，我們都會接受的"，布魯斯叼住他的耳垂，"尿吧！你也看過我的不是嗎！我想可以看你的"

"真的？"迪克看向自己的導師

布魯斯微笑"你下次可以讓杰森對你這麼做做看"

迪克期望得看著杰森"可以嗎？"

杰森的腦子現在就像一團糨糊，他下意識的點頭，在兩個男子同時射擊在他稚嫩的腸肉時，杰森的尿道口也流出蛋黃的尿液，弄髒了他跟迪克，迪克跟布魯斯同時親吻杰森，三人的舌頭交纏再一起，杰森無力得掛在兩人中間，他連一根手指頭都動不了

"我愛你，小翅膀"

"我愛你，杰森"

耳邊傳來兩個男人的愛語，杰森感覺自己被填得滿滿的，不管是肉體還是心靈，"我也愛你們"他回應著


	2. Chapter 2

迪克對他的二弟有一種不為人知的情愫，直到杰森死後，他才了解到杰森在他心中的分量遠比自己認為的重

從小在馬戲團長大，迪克很早就接觸到了"大人"的世界，馬戲團那時有名叫做潔西的蛇姬，迪克總是看到她幾乎只穿薄紗長袍，夜晚時那些沒有伴侶的男人們就會跑進潔西的帳棚內，然後就會發出奇怪的聲音，迪克從帳篷的缺口看到數具肉體疊在一起，潔西白皙的雙腿在迪克的回憶中是對於那個女人最深刻的印象

自己穿的時候還不覺得怎樣，當迪克將羅賓制服轉交給杰森時，他才發覺那套制服有多麼地吸引人，杰森嫩白的雙腿像極了那個魅惑蛇姬的雙腿，不過那時他只想，難怪所有的罪犯都先對付羅賓，一定是因為那雙腿，看著杰森用力踩住罪犯的胸口，迪克的視線被那雙腿給吸引住了

"二十三，謝謝先生"迪克趴在地毯上，下半身翹起將臀部跟大腿處置於最高點，杰森用細木板一下一下打著迪克發達的大腿肌肉，每一下都打在靠近迪克陰囊的位置，迪克的陰莖顫顫地翹起，前端流出幾滴透明的液體

"二十..四，謝..謝先..生"木板跟球體進行親密的接觸，迪克差點因為過度的刺激射了出來，他努力地調整自己的呼吸將熱潮壓了下去，"還差一下，迪基，還可以嗎？"他感覺到杰森抹去他無意識流出的淚水，"是的，請繼續"

最後一下打在另一顆球體上，迪克無力的任由自己躺在柔軟的棉布裡，杰森解開迪克被綁住的雙手，看著幾乎要虛脫的迪克忍不住擔心，第一次還是太過了嗎？他搓揉迪克的腰為他舒緩痠疼

迪克享受著杰森技巧十足的按摩，看來要加強自己的體力了，他想，布魯斯曾經給他看過他跟杰森的錄影帶，今天的遊戲還只是初級而已，他希望能跟杰森有更深層次的連結，迪克默默把增強體能放入訓練課程中，或許該去問問布魯斯，恍惚間，杰森板過迪克的臉，親吻他，兩人的舌頭糾纏在一起，分開時一縷銀絲連接著兩人

"你今天表現不錯，你想要什麼獎勵？"杰森親密地用臉頰磨蹭迪克的臉頰，手指繞過精瘦的腰摸上迪克發燙的陰莖

"我想舔你"

杰森聞言，便起身坐到一旁的床上，對迪克勾勾手"當然，過來領取你的獎勵"

迪克慢慢的爬了過來，他先是在杰森的腳背上親了一下，然後將杰森的腳趾放入嘴中，舌頭在腳縫中的感覺很奇妙，杰森覺得很癢想要抽腳逃離迪克，卻被迪克用力拉住，"癢..."他對迪克撒嬌

舌頭一路從腳背一路滑上了大腿，留下一道透明卻存在感十足的痕跡，迪克在大腿根處用力吸允，讓血液留在皮膚表面，遺留一個又一個的紅色印記

迪克的手也沒閒著，他抓起杰森的腳，把它在自己硬漲的勃起上，引導它上下滑動，杰森很快理解迪克的意思，主動加入另一腳踩著迪克的囊體，腳趾一縮一放的加大迪克的快感

嘴唇吞下相對小巧的囊體，用舌頭攪動裏頭兩顆球體，杰森咬著自己的手指發出微弱的叫聲，"迪...基.."

迪克的嘴裡充斥著淡淡的月桂香，那是杰森的味道，舌頭在前端裂開的小道上密集的舔著，杰森的體液不斷從小道裡流出，迪克沒有排斥的全部吞下，他愛他的小翅膀，想把他全部吞下肚

當杰森噴發在迪克的一個深吻下，迪克也弄濕了杰森的腳掌，迪克爬了上來，壓在杰森的身上，兩人的陰莖疲軟的靠在一起，迪克緩緩地摩蹭，享受著快感後的溫存

"我表現得怎麼樣？"迪克親吻著杰森的嘴角

杰森張開嘴任由迪克舔舐他的口腔，"非常好，出乎我的想像"

迪克抓過杰森的手，緊緊的食指交扣，"我很快樂哦！小翅膀，你呢？"

"我也是"

"下次，我們玩更刺激一點的，叫上布魯斯？"

杰森瞪了迪克一眼，"再說，起來，我要去洗澡了"

迪克抱起杰森讓他靠在自己的懷中，"我們一起"他俯下頭親吻杰森


	3. Chapter 3

布魯斯享受著疼痛，從他八歲那一天開始他就嚐到了世上最深刻的疼痛，肉體上的傷口能夠癒合，心靈上的則不會，他這樣告訴自己，之後他就開始入魔般的磨練自己，原本光滑的肌膚就這樣一點點刻上無數的傷疤，唯有透過那些傷疤才能讓他忘卻心臟上那巨大破口

跟杰森的第一次並不完美，杰森無法控制力道，不小心劃破表層，腥紅的血液就在胸口上湧出，剛想拿出紗布處理時，杰森就壓倒他，用舌頭開始舔舐他的傷口，一股酥麻的感覺傳來，他驚訝地發現杰森在哭，淚水在他的胸口上留下痕跡

一種比疼痛更加強烈的快感湧上，布魯斯的陰莖迅速衝血並抵住杰森的大腿，"布魯斯？"杰森抬起頭，湖綠的眼睛照應著眼前的景象，一個正在與自己養子做赤裸接觸的男人，他看到杰森粉嫩的舌頭上還沾著屬於他的血液，腦中一炸，杰森的背部就被布魯斯噴灑了乳白的液體，杰森用手指抹了一些下來，"好濃"男孩甚至放入嘴裡品嘗

從小生活在街頭的孩子有甚麼不知道的，杰森並不覺得這有甚麼不對，他也十五了，該發育的、該成長的都好了，他知道他嚴肅的監護人肯定會認為這只是青春期的賀爾蒙在作祟，現在，他知道他對他的養父也是有吸引力的，嘴裡品嘗著布魯斯的體液，手指則往後撫摸著那發硬的柱體，感受到又再次抖動的陰莖，他開心的笑了起來

他的鼻子碰到布魯斯的鼻子，聞到一股由煙硝和薄荷混合的味道，他看到那鋼藍的虹膜反映出屬於他的湖綠，"好濃哦！布魯斯"男孩頑皮地將舌頭伸入布魯斯的嘴裡，布魯斯放縱的讓男孩刮過嘴裡的每個角落

布魯斯在韋恩企業的辦公室，有一張半圓環形的桌子，缺口放了一張大大的後背椅剛好將缺口堵住，而且椅背夠高不會被人從後方玻璃窗拍到甚麼，不要小看敵對企業跟記者的本事

杰森很喜歡那張桌子，他可以躲在下面而不會被發現，他喜歡看布魯斯工作的樣子，他趴在布魯斯的腿上，抬頭看著這個令人敬重的男人，黃昏偏橘的光線照射在布魯斯冷硬線條的臉上，杰森著迷的看著，他滿足的磨蹭帶給他安全感的大腿，意外感覺到身下的肌肉僵硬了一下，他看到男人雙腿間似乎開始有些鼓起

"爸？"杰森把手放到那個小包上，摸到了正緩慢充血的物體，布魯斯用手按住他的肩膀，似乎想要阻止他

男人的褲子已經被撐到變形，杰森拉開褲頭及金色的拉鍊，"讓我幫你"男孩掏出成熟男性的陰莖，他輕輕地嘶咬柱體的皮膚，從根部開始往上舔最後將紫紅的龜頭用嘴包住，孩童還無法直接接粗大的陰莖納入口中，舌頭在頭部周圍洗刷將每一滴從馬眼流出的液體都吞入自己的腹中，雙手則套弄熱燙的莖身跟下方飽滿的球囊

"總裁，這有份文件需要立即過目"就當布魯斯享受杰森的服務時，門突然被敲響了

布魯斯讓杰森先躲到更裡面一點，將椅子更靠往桌子，平復一下急促的呼吸"進來"

杰森的心臟碰碰的跳著，彷若下一秒就要從胸口裡蹦出一樣，他不敢想像如果他跟布魯斯被人發現的話會發生什麼事，同時他又覺得很刺激，看著布魯斯被他的口水塗抹過的陰莖他有一個大膽的想法

"這裡的行銷策略應該...."布魯斯停頓一下，"總裁？"

"沒事，這裡應該..."

杰森含住布魯斯的睪丸對它大力吸允，輪流照顧完兩邊之後，他將布魯斯向上翹的陰莖往下板，用舌頭舔舐龜頭上的馬眼像小貓咪喝牛奶一樣，他反覆地做著這件事，當口中的物體開始收縮時，用嘴將頂端整個含住用力一吸，一股股充滿麝香味的液體進入他的口腔裡，他滿足地將它們都吞下肚

突然，杰森的身子被人大力拉起，"真是個壞孩子"他的鼻子被布魯斯捏了一下，可他的臉上是縱容的笑容

他吻上他的養父，"我愛你，布魯斯"

厚大的手掌輕撫他的後頸，"我也愛你，杰森"夕陽將兩人的影子連在一起


	4. Chapter 4

杰森在哥譚有許多安全屋，其中他最喜歡的就是位於犯罪巷的那間，儘管已經把整棟樓都買了下來，杰森沒有對它進行任何外觀上的改變，他希望這個地方可以保持原狀，這是他出生的地方，也是他跟布魯斯第一次相遇的地方

當他得知那棟公寓在一次哥譚"普通"友好的交流時，被原本安置在別的地方的炸彈炸毀時，杰森的心就像破了個大洞，他衝向蝙蝠洞質問他，他的養父

"那棟樓裡不是只有你一個人住在那嗎？"布魯斯的語氣彷若這是一件自然的事，一棟是住滿人的公寓跟一棟幾乎是空房持有人還是自己的養子時，怎麼選擇是一件很容易的事

杰森盯著穿著蝙蝠裝的布魯斯許久，不發一語轉身離開了蝙蝠洞

他竟然忘了，杰森奔馳在小巷裡，跑到自己氣息不穩時才停了下來，仰頭看著漆黑的夜空，呵呵！他竟然忘了，背靠著牆杰森緩緩地蹲了下去

布魯斯意識到事態有多嚴重時，已經過去六個月了，杰森也失去連絡六個月了

布魯斯聯絡了許多人，提姆、綠燈俠、閃電俠、鋼骨....甚至他還委託超人來幫忙，可是沒有人找到杰森，當他快要放棄時，他想起了一個他可能忽略的一個地方

心情忐忑的刷起門卡，布魯斯站在韋恩塔的秘密休息室外，還有什麼地方可以躲過正義聯盟跟蝙蝠洞的搜索呢？就只有他特別打造的秘密休息室了，而知道這裡的除了他跟阿福外，就只有杰森了

內層鑲有鉛的門打開了，傳來了一陣牛排在鍋中吱吱響的聲音，布魯斯看見杰森背對他，在廚房裡忙碌，他就這樣靜靜的看著

"你是要進來，還是要傻站在那邊？"杰森的聲音打斷了正在發楞的布魯斯，他連忙走了進去

"杰..."

"別說話，我現在不想跟你說話"

布魯斯從沒聽過杰森用這樣的口氣對他說話，就連蝙蝠俠與紅頭罩對立的時候都沒有，杰森是真的生氣了，布魯斯從背後抱住杰森，"我錯了"他不想再次失去他

杰森關掉爐火，回頭平靜望著布魯斯，"你錯在哪？蝙蝠俠怎麼可能犯錯？"諷刺的語言化為利刃刺向布魯斯

"我不該用那麼理所當然的語氣說那棟樓不重要"布魯斯將杰森緊緊抱在自己胸前，親吻著他的額頭"那是我們的回憶"

杰森大力推開抱緊他的男人，"那你還把它炸了"他舉起手想要打向布魯斯，卻突然停下，因為他看見布魯斯現在的樣子，眼球泛紅，下巴佈滿鬍渣，頭髮像雜草一般，看上去糟糕極了

"怎麼把自己搞成這樣？"他摸著布魯斯的下顎，鬍渣刺得他手發疼

布魯斯拉過那隻手放到嘴邊親撫，"沒有被主人懲罰，怎麼會好呢？"他引導著那隻手按住他的喉結，"來吧！"他握住杰森的手擠壓他的脖子，他感覺到空氣漸漸地缺少仿若還聽到杰森大喊著，你瘋了嗎？快鬆手，意識漸漸地抽離，他放任自己倒在杰森的懷裡

看著布魯斯的臉色因缺氧泛紅到紫黑，杰森想掙脫布魯斯拉住自己的那隻手，骨頭傳來了細微的喀喀聲，杰森已經感覺不到手指的存在，"布魯斯，快放手，你是瘋了嗎？"聲音就像高八度的海豚音一樣，粉粹了杰森的憤怒，他現在只想趕緊讓布魯斯停下這種自殺的行為

就在杰森覺得布魯斯的嘴唇發黑的時候，布魯斯終於因為缺氧而昏了過去，杰森連忙扶著向後倒的布魯斯，用肩膀頂住布魯斯的腹部艱難地把人帶往床上，抬起的那瞬間，杰森發現布魯斯的體重下降了許多，這讓他的胃開始灼熱起來，或許他不該無聲無息地消失，布魯斯平常忙起來幾餐沒吃幾晚沒睡是一件正常的事，而莊園裡的人都不能強迫布魯斯，他們都強不過他，只有他可以

杰森永遠不明白布魯斯為何會聽從他的言語，這並不是他們祕密的小遊戲，事實上，自從傑森從池水裡甦醒之後，布魯斯對他簡直到了言聽計從的地步，他確定那並不是對他的同情或愧疚，而是想讓他承擔一個名為布魯斯的責任

說真的，第一次在安全屋裡看到受傷的蝙蝠俠時，杰森的心臟停了幾秒，隨即連忙將蝙蝠裝甲拆下，為布魯斯塗抹他的唾液(或是體液)，之後，布魯斯幾乎每晚都會出現在杰森的安全屋裡，不管他換了幾個，久而久之，他也習慣了這種照料布魯斯的日子，感覺就像布魯斯將他整個人都交到杰森手上一樣，沒有杰森的照料，布魯斯的生活就會一蹋糊塗

咽喉處那個紫色的手印讓杰森趕到後怕，布魯斯是真的想掐死自己，杰森檢查腫起的傷口，確認沒有傷到氣管，而這時布魯斯緩緩地睜開他鋼藍的眼睛

"杰..."聲音很沙啞，也很細微，剛剛的自殘行為應該多少傷到了聲帶

杰森摀住他的嘴讓他不要說話，"別說話"想起身到廚房端杯水過來，手腕卻被布魯斯緊緊的抓住"沒事，只是去端杯水，我不會走的"布魯斯盯著杰森，像是在確認這是不是真的，僵持了幾分鐘後，布魯斯才放開杰森的手

杰森很快地端來了一杯溫水，然後他發現布魯斯現在很虛弱，尤其是剛剛受傷的頸部，他將水杯放在床頭，小心翼翼地抬起布魯斯，然後將兩三個枕頭立起，緩緩地讓布魯斯靠上去，"會痛嗎？"

布魯斯搖搖頭，張嘴想說話，杰森再一次摀住他的嘴"閉嘴，我讓你說話才能說話"他狠狠的說，布魯斯用眼睛的閉合打出蝙蝠密碼(那是命令嗎？)

"是的，狼犬"杰森按摩著布魯斯的頸椎，"從現在起，你只能聽我的，不准反抗"

(會有懲罰嗎？為了我的愚蠢)

"是的，但現在我要先好好照顧你"杰森喝了口溫水，用嘴將水遞進布魯斯的口中，同時杰森開始脫去布魯斯身上的衣物，當一杯溫水都餵完時，布魯斯也成了赤裸的狀態

果不其然，上頭的傷口都沒有仔細包扎，有些還微微的滲血"阿福沒幫你處理？"杰森摸著腹部一道十公分的刀傷，皮膚捲翻露出下方嫩紅的肌肉

(我沒讓他知道)

手指刺進傷口處，惡劣的挖著"不會痛嗎？"杰森看著布魯斯因為這個動作微微皺眉

(還好，忙起來就不會痛了)

舌頭舔舐剛被弄出的鮮血，滿意地看著傷口逐漸癒合只留下外層的死皮，杰森用舌頭劃著嘴唇周圍，布魯斯的血液為他增添了一種魔性的誘惑，至少布魯斯的呼吸開始加速

"懲罰就是不管我接下來做了甚麼，你都不能動、也不能阻止我"杰森跨坐在布魯斯的腰部，臀部剛好坐在布魯斯的下體處

(好的)

杰森滿意地笑著，他迅速脫下自己的褲子僅留下上身白色的圓領衫"為我興奮起來吧！我的大狼犬"圓潤的臀大肌磨蹭布魯斯的陰莖，那尺寸驚人的巨物隨即充血膨脹，杰森感受著布魯斯的興奮用心確認好位置後，抬起腰部然後對著布魯斯的陰莖迅速坐下

(杰森！)布魯斯伸手想阻止杰森就這樣傷害自己，臉上迅速挨了杰森一巴掌"我說了，不准動！"他的臉有些蒼白

寬大的手摸著杰森的臉，(可是，你會受傷)

"我喜歡"後頭被撕裂的感覺不好受，杰森確定他的括約肌被布魯斯的陰莖撐破流出了鮮血，看著布魯斯擔心的臉，他卻覺得很開心"記住，下次你在受傷，我也會讓自己受傷"

(別動了，杰森)

杰森不停地誘導那巨物頂撞到那點，雖然腰部有些發軟，後頭也是火辣辣的疼，他仍沒有停止動作"答應了嗎？"

(是的)

"你是我的，你身上的每一部分都是我的資產，我不允許你傷害它"

布魯斯抬起身子，親吻著杰森，是的，我是你的

杰森沒有阻止布魯斯的行為，他有些脫力而布魯斯正好射出一股股的濃精，腸璧被滾熱的液體沖刷使杰森因疼痛而沒有硬起的陰莖也流出了些精液

布魯斯扶著杰森的身子，將自己的陰莖從杰森體內拔出，鮮血混著白液從無法閉合的洞口流出

(對不起，我只是沒想到你還記得，我們第一次...)

杰森再次堵住布魯斯的嘴，讓他沉浸在親密的交流裡

一切都不重要了，他只希望他能一直陪在布魯斯身邊，杰森在心中如此期望，哦！還有家族裡的每個人，他們是蝙蝠家族，地球上最團結的家族


	5. Chapter 5

布魯斯手裡拿著裝著金黃色香檳的酒杯，用最假面式的微笑來應對所有來找他的人，沒有人注意到他的臉色有些蒼白

"是的，在尼加拉瓜瀑布那野營是一件相當有趣的事，瀑布上的彩虹可不是哪裡都能欣賞到的..."掛著完美的笑容，布魯斯遊走在為他所舉辦的生日宴會中，這當他為一位女士進行吻手裡的時候，他的身子突然有些不穩，幸好他很快就穩住身體沒有被人發現剛剛的舉動，他朝大廳上方望去，不意外的看在一個熟悉的身影

以身體有些不適為由，布魯斯很快地走上樓進入專屬韋恩家的私人範圍，剛走入漆黑的房間，布魯斯就被人壓在牆上，門也被關上，剛出現的微光也被隔離在房間之外

溫熱的舌頭舔舐脖頸的感覺讓他忍不住叫了出來"恩..."，聽到這個叫聲，布魯斯的腹部傳來更劇烈的震動，他咬住嘴唇不讓自己發出更羞恥的聲音

"舒服嗎？"手掌隔著西裝褲摸著布魯斯的臀部，輕輕的揉捏它還故意用手指搓搓中間的凹陷

布魯斯抬腰，讓那人的動作能夠更深入"想要了嗎？"耳邊傳來蠱媚的聲音"爹地！"

身體僵硬了一下，然後是顫抖，布魯斯忍受到達頂峰的快感，他癱軟在玩弄他的青年懷中"生日快樂，父親"他聽見青年這麼說

被青年輕柔的放在床上，隨後便是衣服一件件的被脫下，他伸手抬腳讓青年更容易脫下衣物，杰森拿出特意打造的皮質項圈，紅色的皮革上被烙上蝙蝠的形狀，他伸長脖子讓杰森將項圈套在自己的脖子上，項圈有些緊讓布魯斯無法輕易地扭動脖子卻不會影響到他吞嚥唾液及呼吸

"難受嗎？"杰森調整項圈的位置讓它在布魯斯突起的喉結下

(還好，可以在緊些)

"不，這樣就好"杰森拒絕布魯斯的要求，他將布魯斯的雙腳抬起讓腳踝落在身體兩旁，用M字腿的方式讓布魯斯的股間成為最受矚目的焦點，那裏傳來低沉的嗡嗡聲"還可以嗎？"他拉住固定在洞口外圍的T型棍，"要拉出來囉"

(可以)

杰森拉著有些滑潤的短棍將它往外拔出，布魯斯的環狀肌被裏頭的東西撐大，不常使用的肌肉充血再加上之前潤滑液讓那裏看來嫩紅水潤，杰森忍不住低下身舔上一口，布魯斯往後一縮被杰森拉住"別動！"他命令著

塞入布魯斯體內的是一個按摩棒，由直徑大小不一的圓球組成，最大的一個直徑有七公分，一開始杰森還很擔心布魯斯會不會受不住，結果布魯斯還是艱難地吞下那玩意，杰森用牙齒咬住固定棍，這樣他可以近距離的觀察圓珠是如何從布魯斯體內出來的，那是一道很美的風景，杰森的陰莖硬的發疼

洞口翻出了一些嫩肉，杰森用舌頭將它們頂回原來的位置，那帶來酥麻癢的感覺，他可以感覺到布魯斯的身體在僵硬，因為他說不准動，所以布魯斯正在努力克制自己的身體移動，他可以看見布魯斯的陰莖過度充血卻因為底部的束縛而無法得到釋放，舌尖在裏頭轉了一圈，布魯斯繃緊了大腿肌，杰森在布魯斯體內不斷畫圈，一邊用手上下滑動一直流出前液的陰莖

沒多久，他感到布魯斯突然放鬆下來，手指也摸到某些黏稠的液體"太好了，達到目標了"他退出舌頭吻上布魯斯冒汗的額頭，聽著布魯斯有些急促的呼吸，他靠在布魯斯濕亮的胸膛上，手還在緩慢滑動，上頭滿是乳白的液體，布魯斯是用流的釋放他的精華，等杰森覺得流得差不多了的時候，他咬上布魯斯的方下巴"我想看生日禮炮"

(是的，我可以為你施放)

"我保證，你明天會有應得的獎勵的"他解開底部的陰莖環，用兩隻手開始快速滑動布魯斯仍堅硬的陰莖，剛射完後又再刺激的話其實是有些疼痛的，不過，布魯斯只是咬住杰森伸過來的唇甚麼都沒說

當腹部跟大腿肌開始緊繃的時候，杰森將布魯斯的大砲移成跟身體呈九十度仍高速的摩擦著，一股股濃白的精液從布魯斯的馬眼裡噴出，噴得很高，就像禮炮一樣往四周擴散，墨黑的床單上、紅棕的地毯上、杰森跟布魯斯的身上

杰森壓在布魯斯身上"很爽吧！"

"一次完美的經驗"布魯斯環顧四周"明天阿福要皺眉了"

"我們會收拾的，對嗎？"

"是的"

杰森讓自己更加貼在布魯斯身上"生日快樂"，他緊握布魯斯的手

布魯斯用手抱住他


	6. Chapter 6

飛翔的格雷森，迪克從有記憶以來都聽到別人這樣稱呼他們家，飛翔的格雷森

小時候，迪克覺得那是種榮耀，即使他的雙親在一次表演中，當著他的面以墜落作為與這個世界最後的收尾

他仍享受著在高空飛翔的感覺，當景色在兩旁高速移動，微風輕撫他的臉頰，感覺就像是他背後長了一對翅膀，所以他給了杰森一個暱稱，"My little wing"

他到現在還記得那一次的事件，沒有抓緊握住的手，在高樓間急速落下的軀體，出發前少年那對他充滿信任的眼神，"嘿！別擔心，我會接住你的"他記得他曾對少年說過這句話，當他在少年落下的地方找到雖然受傷卻還有意識的少年時，他卻希望少年別對他說"哦！迪基"杰森說的短促"我沒事，你看"，試圖站起來卻跌落在地"好吧！可能扭到腳了"，少年對著他一臉快哭出來的義兄笑著說"不過，我沒事，別擔心了"

迪克將杰森溫柔地抱起，小心地不碰觸到可能有受傷的地方，即便如此他仍聽到杰森發出輕微的哼聲儘管對方咬緊嘴唇努力不讓自己發出聲音，他的心被那些細小的痛呼割出微弱的傷痕，不斷累積

杰森休養了一個半月才恢復到正常行走的程度，迪克偷偷躲在復健房外看著他的小翅膀，一次一次的練習走路，儘管不斷摔倒仍沒有休息繼續站起來，用雙手撐著木桿沿著它緩慢邁出腳步

迪克開始害怕了飛翔

迪克睜開了眼睛，陽光從窗戶上未掩好的窗簾縫隙漏了進來，他跪在鋪著羊毛毯的地板上，赤裸的僅用腳尖支撐著自己，而杰森躺在床上未被棉被掩蓋住的背部上滿是迪克昨晚弄出的痕跡，左手上抓著一條鏈子連接到迪克修長的脖頸上的紅藍項圈，紅色皮革上有著藍色的知更鳥圖案

用膝蓋在地毯上前進，迪克輕柔的舔舐杰森的嘴唇，他嚐到了杰森的月桂味和自己的柑橘味

"起床啦！小翅膀，該下去吃早餐了"

杰森迷糊的睜開眼睛，湖綠色的瞳孔泛著一層水霧，像極兩顆上等的貓眼石"還想睡"，他嘟囔著，將頭埋進枕頭裡

迪克寵溺著看著杰森又將進入夢鄉，他輕柔地抱起他，即便杰森已不是那個體型嬌小的"小翅膀"，甚至在身高方面還比迪克高了一些也重了一些，迪克仍有辦法能抱起他的弟弟，他的小翅膀

溫熱的水打落在迪克的身上，他拿起毛巾擦拭杰森的臉龐，然後是他的手臂、肩膀、胸膛、腰間、腿部

"繼續"杰森舒服的歎道

當迪克將杰森全身都擦過一遍後，毛巾就被杰森接了過去，他被杰森抵在牆壁上，雙腿被杰森用膝蓋分開，熱水流進昨天初次使用的洞穴，毛巾擦著迪克的背部而另一隻手則將食指伸入洞口將昨天射入的液體導出來"你需要我也幫你做嗎？"感受體內有東西入侵迪克找話題來轉移注意力

"雖然你昨天都吸出來了，不過"杰森笑了笑，"當然，你可以"他將迪克轉過來面對自己引導迪克的手摸上自己的臀部，"來吧！"他讓迪克的手指碰觸自己的洞穴

迪克抬頭親吻杰森，用力地抱住他不留空隙

"可以再來一次嗎？"再次被挑起情慾的迪克，用他有些痠疼的陰莖磨蹭杰森同樣硬起的陰莖

杰森咬了他的耳垂"當然，你可以"，他轉身背對迪克，花灑將熱水打在杰森的背脊上

迪克扶著陰莖緩緩地在皺摺處打轉，輕輕的刺入又迅速撤離，讓杰森的小嘴變得鬆軟開始一閉一合"操你媽的！快他媽的進來"

迪克遵從杰森的命令用力的抽動，感受進入時被腸肉絞緊的感覺，當頂到前列腺點時，就絞得更緊了，他更加賣力的撞擊那處來使雙方都獲得更多的快感

當迪克退出時，過多的液體就不受控制的沿著杰森未閉合的洞口流出，那畫面讓迪克幾乎又差不多想要再一次提槍上陣，他忍下了慾望，將兩人清理乾淨後，將杰森抱出浴室換好衣服，背著他下樓吃飯了

忍受著阿福在餐桌旁不贊成的眼光和布魯斯揶揄的笑容，迪克匆忙地吃完早餐與還在與鬆餅做奮戰的傑森交換一個充滿糖漿的吻，就是摩托去布魯德海文工作了

在前進途中，他想到傑森昨晚進入他時說的話"我在這裡，迪基"，他弓起身軀讓杰森埋得更深，"那不是你的錯"

迪克錯愕，不明白杰森在說什麼

"我知道你在內疚"他用力拍打迪克那豐滿的翹臀，"為那次沒接住我的墜落"

疼痛讓迪克得到更多快感，他留出幾滴歡快的淚珠"我沒有"

杰森拉起鏈子使迪克被拉向杰森，緊繃的項圈讓迪克有些呼吸不到空氣"不，你有"傑森扭動屁股用陰莖在迪克體內畫圈讓迪克流出更多眼淚，"你的動作不如以前迅捷了"

迪克繃緊肌肉想要達到顛峰，卻被傑森用力掐了一下陰莖根部，讓他一下子萎縮下去"沒承認前，不准射"

杰森高速撞擊迪克體內，"拜託！杰，拜託！"迪克哭喊著

杰森沒有說話，只是當迪克快到時就用力掐一下

迪克被中斷高潮五次後，他的陰莖腫大成紫黑色，莖身上的血管浮出驚人的突起"好，我承認"杰森停下動作

"我好害怕，當父母墜落時我就發誓不會再讓人墜落"他用手遮住眼睛只是眼淚不斷地湧出，"我害怕失去你"

他聽到杰森在嘆氣，然後是肉體的碰撞聲"我沒事，迪基，我在這兒，我沒事"，當忍耐已久的情欲宣洩時他聽到杰森對他這麼說，露出一個虛弱地微笑"真好，你沒事"


	7. Chapter 7

迪克瞪大眼睛的看著杰森手上拿著的物品，(小翅膀，別把那個弄進來會痛的)他拼命地用蝙蝠密碼對緩緩靠近他的杰森說，嘴巴被口枷塞住而無法發揮它原本的作用，從小在馬戲團裡訓練出的柔軟度讓杰森對他的懲罰總是挑戰人體的扭曲極限，就如同現在他的雙腳被拉抬到肩膀上固定在床頭，這讓他的臀部毫無保留的暴露在杰森跟他的導師面前

是的布魯斯也在這裡，他跪爬在杰森腳邊被杰森用鏈子牽著，上半身穿著昂貴的手工西裝，下半身則只穿一條後空內褲跟黑色的吊帶襪，頭上戴著黑色絨毛的狗耳朵，迪克還看到在布魯斯挺拔的背脊後方有一條類似狗尾巴的東西

"別擔心，我的小貓，你會喜歡這個玩具的"杰森手中拿著一條白色的貓尾巴，不同的是除了白色絨毛外還延伸了約有十五公分長的矽膠物，上頭有著無數的突起"這不是你一直想要的懲罰嗎？"

柔軟的矽膠沿著迪克有些濕滑的洞口畫圈，看著皺摺開始緊張的收縮杰森狠狠地將矽膠刺了進去

迪克茫然地瞪大雙眼，唾液從被撐大的嘴角流出，腸壁被突起刺激忍不住收縮起來去業因為收縮而更強烈地感覺到突起摩擦軟肉的刺激，迪克的陰莖開始一跳一跳(我...我快...)

"啪！"杰森一個巴掌打在迪克的臀部，留下一個鮮紅的印記，而迪克原先快要到頂峰的快感因為突如其來的疼痛而削弱了一點，巴掌如同暴雨般不停落下，很快迪克白皙的臀部變成一片通紅，原先挺直展現存在感的陰莖也捲曲成一團軟肉，白色的貓尾巴也順利進入迪克體內，"還可以嗎？小貓，要說安全詞嗎？"傑森擦掉迪克額頭上的汗水

(還可以，快結束了嗎？)

"是的，快了，只剩下最後的步驟"杰森解開綁在迪克雙腳的束縛讓它們可以放下，被打得通紅的臀肉即使碰觸到的是柔軟的床墊也引起些微刺麻的疼痛，杰森拉著布魯斯走到椅子上坐下，他讓布魯斯跪趴在他的腿上"過來抽打他吧！小貓"他刻意壓低布魯斯的背讓迪克清晰地看著他導師強而有力的臀肌

迪克像著貓咪一般輕盈的步伐走到那絢爛的場景，杰森遞給他一根粗短的木板，很薄卻能打出巨大的聲響，是羞辱性質比疼痛性還要高的工具，他看向杰森等待指令

"五十下，你說怎麼樣啊！我的狼狗"杰森問趴在他腿上的布魯斯，"汪！"發出的竟然是狗叫聲，杰森摸摸布魯斯細碎的黑髮"好乖！好乖！"像對待一隻真正的狗一樣，迪克看著他們的互動只覺得內心越發火熱，"一邊各二十五下"

迪克舉起木板，重重的揮下，每打一下，布魯斯就發出一聲"汪"讓迪克越打越大力甚至打到了瘀血，杰森看著進入某種特殊狀態的迪克沒說甚麼，只是開始親吻呼吸變得急促的布魯斯的額頭，舔去他因疼痛流出的汗水"加油，還差幾下了"他安慰著背脊弓起的布魯斯順便瞪著粗暴的迪克，讓迪克稍微找回了理智

當鞭打結束，布魯斯的臀部布滿青紫的痕跡，杰森的手指輕輕碰一下都讓布魯斯繃緊肌肉"打得太狠了！"他責怪動手的迪克

"抱歉，布魯斯"口中的口枷被拿下後，迪克跪在杰森腳邊對布魯斯懺悔

平復了一下呼吸，布魯斯從剛剛痛苦又迷情的漩渦暫時抽離出來"你做得很好迪克，這樣才玩得更好"他讚許迪克剛剛的行為，"我們表現得如何？"他詢問杰森

"出乎意料"這答案讓第一次玩這種扮演遊戲的迪克鬆了一口氣，"雖然有些失控，可是很好看"他撫摸迪克趴在他腰側的頭顱，"要去浴室玩嗎？"他扯動連接兩隻寵物的鍊子，得到兩人的點頭後，牽起他們走向浴室繼續下一回合的激戰


	8. Chapter 8

杰森討厭雨天，尤其是高譚的雨天，那會讓他想起從墳墓中爬出的那天，漆黑、潮濕，身旁沒有半個人

所以，只要是下雨天，紅頭罩就不會去外頭進行他的夜巡工作，他會在廚房裡為夜巡的家人們做點心，跟被禁止廚房的其他人不同，管家非常歡迎杰森少爺進入廚房，用他的話是說"哦！如果說我們家中還有一個不會燒掉廚房的人，那就是杰森少爺了！"

廚房瀰漫著香甜的餅乾味，杰森無聊的看著旅遊指南，阿福自從他回來之後就把夜晚的工作都交給他了，"這是你的責任了，杰森少爺！"他知道這是阿福已經不想再讓這個家支離破碎了，他擔任起阿福之前的工作，監控、做飯、治療等...，好在高譚總是下著雨，傑森才有理由說服自己留下來

今天的夜巡是蝙蝠俠、羅賓跟夜翼一起進行的，雖然杰森並不知道是怎樣的案子才會讓很久沒一起出動的夜翼也加入，他也並不想知道，他只要等待他們回來就好

從蝙蝠車下來的就只有布魯斯跟提姆，迪克並沒有在裏頭，杰森遞給他們一人一條毛巾"提姆，洗完澡就去房間休息，點心跟牛奶在床頭，喝完再睡"提姆白了杰森一眼將擦乾頭髮的毛巾丟給杰森，脫下制服上樓去了，"迪克呢？"杰森讓布魯斯低頭好讓他擦乾他的頭髮

"他先走了"杰森挑眉，"發生了甚麼？他可不是那種會丟下同伴自己一個人先走的人"他幫助布魯斯脫下厚重的裝甲，"我需要擔心嗎？"

布魯斯蹭了蹭杰森的臉頰，"可能，我不確定他今晚會不會回來"

杰森拍開布魯斯的臉"好吧！要吃小甜餅嗎？"他滿意地看著布魯斯的裸體，很好，沒有受傷，他牽著布魯斯的手將他拉上樓，這種隨時都有可能被看見的情形讓他們都有些興奮，好在阿福已經休息了，而提姆是乖孩子這時一定在自己的房間洗澡，就這樣，杰森將赤魯的布魯斯從蝙蝠洞帶到布魯斯的房間，就在進入房間的那一刻，杰森被人從正面抱住，帶有鹹味的雨水染濕了他的衣服

"迪克？怎麼了？"迪克抱得很緊將頭緊緊埋在杰森胸前，杰森回頭望向布魯斯，布魯斯搖搖頭"好吧！布魯斯你先去洗吧！我先處理迪克"杰森拍拍迪克的背脊"先放開好嗎？你弄濕我了"

迪克這才鬆開杰森卻蹲在大床旁邊，杰森拿出放在浴室外的浴巾將迪克包住然後脫下被雨水弄的濕黏的制服，杰森注意到當他將迪克脫光時，迪克的身體放鬆了許多

將迪克放倒在布魯斯的大床上，杰森也將自己被弄濕的衣服脫下，壓在迪克身上"要告訴我發生了甚麼嗎？"迪克的體溫很低杰森用自己的體溫溫暖他，不帶情色的摸過迪克的胸膛、腹部、大腿、小腿，讓迪克能夠放鬆

迪克反過來將杰森壓在身下，"有人死了"

杰森用手指玩弄迪克半硬的陰莖讓它逐漸充血，"你做的？"

迪克緩緩移動腰部讓杰森更方便撫摸，"不是"前端開始流出液體，"可是，我本來可以救到他們的"

杰森這時大力掐住迪克硬挺的根部讓原先精神的陰莖萎縮"你不能救到每個人，迪克，別責怪你自己"

"可是..."

"噓...，你的懲罰只能我給你，記得嗎？"迪克點點頭"所以，你是沒有錯的，小貓"

迪克跪在地上，用舌頭舔著杰森正被布魯斯插入的洞口，"好吃嗎？小貓"杰森用氣喘的語氣問

沒有回答，只是迪克加快舔舐的速度就已經表明了態度，"有好好弄軟嗎？"迪克在被撐得滿滿的洞口伸入一根手指，沿著布魯斯粗壯的陰莖滑了一圈，然後是第二根，"可以了，迪克"

迪克小心的將自己的陰莖插入杰森的肉洞中，他與布魯斯同進同出讓杰森感受到雙倍的衝擊，杰森的體內緊緻滑潤將兩根巨大的陰莖包裹得很好，迪克跟布魯斯緊緊抱緊杰森，三人的身體間沒有絲毫的空隙

他們都需要，這有如焰火般的愛，這讓他們感覺自己是被需要的


	9. Chapter 9

Dick坐在wayne莊園華麗的大廳裡，Alf為他準備了許多他所喜愛的菜色包括從來不在管家菜單上的垃圾食品，"讓主人們吃到這種沒有營養的食物將會是身為管家的恥辱"Alf曾這麼說

 

"哇！我不得不說這將是我度過最豐盛的生日大餐了，Alf"Dick起身抱住他們最的管家

 

而歡樂的氣氛一直到送禮物的時候達到了最高點

 

Tim送了一雙改良過的手套，具有靜電功能，"這樣就不用在額外攜帶麻醉劑了，也可以用來回收丟失的短棍"哦！Dick終於知道前些時間丟失的武器到哪裡去了

 

"謝謝，Tim"Dick接過禮物然後抱住他的三弟

 

"Tt，這是你的禮物，Grayson"Damian拿出一件可謂色彩鮮艷的襯衫，上頭是用三角圖案來顯示顏色的多寡，嗯！至少有十種以上的顏色

 

Dick不顧小弟的奮力反抗將人抱到懷裡狠狠的揉了一把"Dami，你怎麼知道我想要這種衣服了，真是太貼心了"

 

接著，Dick用puppy eye看著Bruce"Bruce！"

 

Bruce避開長子的眼神攻擊從背後拿出一個藍盒子，"禮物"

 

Dick打開一看，一個用藍寶石雕成的微型夜翼標誌鑲在銀質的別針上"這個還有別的功能？"Batman出產的東西總是有不同的功能

 

"標誌按下去就是一個微型通訊器了"

 

"好吧！這個也不錯，謝謝B"Dick抱了一下Bruce

 

整個生日派對十分溫馨，只是Dick一直忍不住去看長桌上那個空著的位置，即使是他的生日也不來嗎？

 

雖然對於Jason缺席生日派對有些遺憾，不過Dick還是用笑容來迎接他的家人們

 

用不捨的心情離開莊園，Dick微醺的叫車回去位於Gotham的住所，Bruce在他十八歲的時候買給他的

 

"嘖！怎麼這麼久？"

 

一打開門Dick就聽到一個熟悉的聲音"Jason？"

 

"不然還會有別人嗎？Dickie"Jason的聲音不知為何有些抖

 

Dick連忙打開房裡的燈，卻在房間亮了之後被屋內的景色驚呆了

 

Jason全身赤裸，身上還被以紅色緞帶綁了個蝴蝶結，而從Dick的角度看在股部還有東西在轉動，他吞了多餘的唾液"這是？"

 

"當然是禮物啊！"Jason臉紅的說到，'不喜歡嗎？"

 

Dick緩慢地接近他的little wing"不，我很喜歡"

 

"那還不來拆禮物"

 

Dick用追捕犯人的姿態撲向他的little wing所在的床

 

這是他收過最好的生日禮物，來自他的伴侶


	10. Chapter 10

懷孕(一)

布魯斯憂心的看著坐在餐桌上的人，桌上滿是對方吃剩下的餐盤，從布魯斯進來開始，他就已經看到杰森吃掉五隻烤雞、六份牛排、三碗義式濃湯，這還算上之前阿福跟他說的烤肉串、義大利麵、羊排等...

"你還好嗎？杰森"他看著對方幾乎沒有變大的肚子問

杰森一邊吞食物一邊回答他的問題"我不知道，最近都好餓喔！在外面都吃不飽就只好回來讓阿福煮給我吃了"，說完睨了布魯斯一眼"怎麼，不歡迎嗎？"

布魯斯連忙說"當然不是，我只怕你會撐壞肚子"他走過去摸著杰森的腹部，"願意給我機會抱你上樓嗎？主人"曖昧的摸著腹部的側邊

杰森停下吃東西的舉動，拿起放在一旁的餐巾擦拭嘴巴"鑑於你打擾到我用餐，我等一下要處罰你"他勾住布魯斯的脖子讓對方的手從他肋下穿過，"要有心理準備哦！"

"當然，我的主人"

將襯衫暴力扯開，杰森讓布魯斯雙手背在後方，"不准伸過來"他沒有用繩子綁住，他相信布魯斯會做到，而布魯斯也從來沒有讓他失望過，舌頭從下巴開始滑落，杰森在鎖骨處吸吮留下暗紅的痕跡，再從胸腺中間直達腹部緩慢描繪對方整齊的線條，雙手則輕揉腰後從褲子縫隙深入撫摸緊緻的臀部，等聽到布魯斯發出細微的叫聲，杰森才解開對方的褲頭，將硬挺的陰莖釋放開來

不知道為什麼，杰森忽然覺得布魯斯的陰莖的味道讓他著迷，就好像困擾他很久的飢餓問題會因為這個而獲得改善，他嘗試得舔了一口，等嘗到布魯斯的前液時那味道就像頂級蜂蜜一般，他忍不住大口吸吮用舌頭拼命刺激馬眼讓美味的液體不斷流向他的嘴巴，沒多久，布魯斯就設在他的嘴裡

他滿足得吞了下去，發現自己原先那種無時無刻得飢餓感消失了，他往上舔掉布魯斯從額頭滑下得汗水"這來多次一點好嗎？不會讓你停直到你再也射不出來為止"他對布魯斯說，隨後會彎下身繼續將布魯斯有些疲軟得陰莖放入口中

布魯斯一共射了三次連同一開始得一次都在三十分鐘之內完成，他得全身都是汗水，快感過後再次刺激讓他有些刺痛，不過他從頭到尾都沒有伸手讓杰森停下，杰森脫下他和布魯斯的衣服，兩個人赤裸得貼在一起，他按摩布魯斯的大腿那裏是剛剛緊繃最久的地方

"杰森？"布魯斯突然說話

"？"杰森看向他

"你有沒有覺得你得肚子好像變大了一點？"杰森往自己得肚子一看，原本該是有腹肌線條得腹部竟然是圓滑還有些凸的情況，他也將剛剛吃到布魯斯的液體之後的感覺告訴布魯斯

布魯斯伸手摸摸杰森得肚子，沒摸到甚麼奇怪的東西，"我們先去做檢查"，他抱起杰森用棉被將兩人包住，走往蝙蝠洞

小心得抽血放入儀器裡檢查分析，"我真的生病了？"杰森擔心得問

"沒事，就算生病我也會治好你的，一定"布魯斯安慰杰森

而結果出來後將兩人嚇了一跳


End file.
